


Taboo Sparring

by Whynoteh



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynoteh/pseuds/Whynoteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to history, Witches and Knights aren't supposed to get along with each other, but we know Remnant is a different place. This one shot goes with the idea that Glynda is the one who took to training Jaune Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The weak moonlight struggles through the clouds, turning the light from a pale blue glow to a dark indigo irradiance, just enough light to make the night time amphitheater existent beyond shadows in the eyes of it's beholder, a witch. The Huntress traversed the marble floor shadowed by the cross beams in the ceiling's windows, setting herself in the middle of the arena. Activating her scroll, she entered her permissions tab and accessed the amphitheater's lighting system and set it to the second option, illuminating her world with the golden glow of the incandescent spotlights dotted around the room.

"Hmmm." She gave an approving nod.

Glynda examined the room and found it to her liking. The janitor had in fact kept the room clean in the two months of summer break the students had from Beacon in-between grades, and now, the day before the new term, Glynda was pleased to see that her 'classroom' was just as pristine as she had left it two months prior.

"Now we just wait" she whispered to herself, a shiver of loneliness striking her as her words echoed in the empty chamber so clearly as if in a cavern.

She turned off the lights, and with one blind look over her shoulder, turned and left the empty arena for a short time.

* * *

 

"All right then, now that you're all here, it is time for to begin. Let me explain to you how this class will operate for you for the next four years; I will pit you against whomever I see fit everyday in classic tournament style fights, and I shall score you based on your 'effort.' Now, I won't take points off for loosing, but I expect to see real attempts to win and smart play, otherwise I can easily show you to the door. Understood?" She slapped her hands with her riding crop, producing a loud clap that made Ms. Rose and a couple of the other timid looking students jolt.

Her line of colorful and varied students nodded 'yes' to indicate their attention, each with their own level of confidence and air about them. The redhead Pyrrha couldn't have seemed more relaxed and at home then if she was sleeping in her bed back in where ever she came from, the boy in armor, Cardin, had a look of lust in his eyes, presumably a lust for what he expected to come during these periods, and the witless wonder Jaune still looked like this was the first time he held a weapon of any kind in his grasp.  
As she looked over her students, Jaune noticed her eyes scan his person and gestured to her with raised eyebrows as if to say 'please don't hurt me'.

Glynda saw this and looked to the side with a deep breath. "Ok, lets get this out of the way. Everyone fights today, so, first match, Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester. Everyone else, the bleachers. You can find the stairs right outside the door."

When the students had all found their spots about the bleachers, Glynda stepped off to the side and dimmed the lights with the third option on her scroll. All anyone could see now was the two men bearing arms and armor within a spotlight reminiscent of a stage.

"First to red aura looses, you may begin!"

Glynda wanted to hide herself. It wasn't a fight, it was a cocky boy bullying an imbecile, a disgrace to the art of war, a pitiful display of combat. Glynda stopped Cardin before he killed Jaune.

"Cardin, that's enough!" She had seen these types before. Kids with a little more spunk than a regular kid and a little more taste for battle too, and with the sweet taste of power it runs to their head. Cardin wasn't truly psychotic like most of the other students whom had reached a neutrality towards combat by fighting so much and had lost the feeling of superiority over those of weaker skills.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and the official may call the match." She looked to the boy clamoring to his feet. "Mr. Arc, refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." said Cardin, much to Glynda's confusion.

"Was I talking to you?" Glynda barked. Cardin looked at her wide eyed. "No! So no sass thank you." She looked back to the blonde boy Arc.

"No, we wouldn't" he answered in his shame.

"All right then. Next, I want Lie Ren and Weiss Schnee..."

* * *

 

"Good job Mr. Bronzewing, impressive footwork." The dirty blonde boy nodded his head and headed off. The witch strolled on over to the other blond boy sprawled out on the floor. "Mr. Arc, I know this is only the second class of the year, but I expected a little more coordination from someone who graduated from a combat school."

"Well I actually- I mean, yeah, sorry..." Jaune mumbled as he stood up and patted his pants off.

She felt somewhat bad for him, imagining the embarrassment of being so underwhelming in battle prowess in a school filled to the brim with warriors, and as such, took pity. "It's al- It's alright, just try harder tomorrow..."

"Kay" he smiled nervously.

* * *

"Mr. Lark, you linger too long with your movements, please refrain from doing so from now on. And you Mr. Arc..."

This time he took to sitting for a moment before standing up again. "Yes..." he spoke with dread in his voice.

"After your classes, I want you to come here, understood?" Glynda was ready to slap him. 'How could he be so amateurish!? Didn't he learn anything in school!?' His apparent incompetence was starting to become more than she could bear.

"Yes 'mam."

* * *

The boy stepped through the tall ajar door into the arena, discovering a lone Glynda standing in the center of the spotlight, waiting ever so diligently. The lights of course were all off save the center one, but the thought that there were no audience members in the black of the bleachers and that he was alone with Glynda, a hyper competent fighter no doubt, made him nervous enough to shiver.

"There you are Mr. Arc, come along now..." she called, waving him towards her with her riding crop.

"Uh, ok." Every step he took closer to her increased the tension he felt, until finally he was within arms reach of her and where her subtly intimidating demeanor made him want to crawl up into a ball. His sweat and fear did not go unnoticed by the professor.

"Oh for good sake boy! I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to train you!" she barked as she stepped back to the edge of the light.

He followed her lead and stepped back to the opposite edge of light saying "well, I figured, but, uh... I'm sorry-"

"-It's alright," she gave a long sigh, "I understand, you wouldn't be the first to be fearful of me," she said with a hint of despair in her voice. She flashed back to a conversation she had with Ozpin, her employer commenting that she could complain all she wanted to, but she wouldn't get any friends by remaining so cold and strict.

'Oh well' she thought, 'If I have to be alone to do my job right, then so it shall be.'

"Anyways, lets begin. I will attack with my crop alone, and you will defend. We need to get your defense in order, understand?" She placed her right foot forward along with her wand, brandishing it like a rapier.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." He drew his sword and equipped his shield, weakly holding both in front of him like a confused monkey. Glynda glared for a solid minute.

"Your right hand holds your sword, right? And that's your dominant hand, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Then put your left foot forward, turn your body sideways, cover your profile with a stiff shield, draw your sword arm back, and lower your stance, keep your feet apart." She didn't expect anything productive to come out of it, but to her great surprise, he did exactly as she said, albeit with a anxious face.

"Ok... well, here I come." She shuffled forward towards the knight, stabbing the center of his shield to gauge his strength and ability to keep form.

To his surprise, a slight jab from her little riding crop had the force behind it equivalent to a full blow from Cardin's mace, and thus, fell onto his rear.

"Again" she ordered. He stood back up as quickly as she spoke.

She jabbed again, but this time, he held form and slid back to defer the force. She could see him wincing in pain however, and she heard his breathing quickly become ragged in turn.

"Better," she said with a tone neutral for her yet still unforgiving none of the less. "From now on, try swiping the attack to the side, or when you're feeling confident, try parrying with your sword. Now, again."

She jabbed, he swiped, she nodded in approval. "Again," she lashed, he blocked with a loud grunt of pain. "Again," she slashed, he swiped, she made a return strike, he blocked, he winced in pain and slid back. "Again," she jabbed, he swiped, she slashed, he swiped, she returned, he swiped, and she jabbed again, he parried this time, loosing balance in the process but still defending. "Hmm, he can be taught... again."

Glynda gave Jaune a smile, a small one, but one that shocked Jaune all the same.

* * *

"Well well, you kill an Ursa Major by yourself and now suddenly Cardin lost his streak against you? I do say Mr. Arc, you've improved alot over these few weeks..." Glynda said with a hint of pride in her person.

Jaune waved to his team as they left for the next class along with the other first years, and took the minute to chat with his teacher. "Well," he rubbed the back of his head in his bashfulness, "I owe it all to you really, otherwise I would've been Ursa chow."

"Don't put yourself down too much Mr. Arc, I wasn't there when you fought the Grimm..."

"Yeah, but, you made all the difference." This time, Jaune rubbed his neck and looked at the far walls to his side.

Glynda closed her eyes and nodded in respect, "thank you Mr. Arc."

Finally making eye contact after she finished her gesture, Jaune said "You can call me Jaune you know, unless because of your job of course-"

"No no, it's fine... Jaune." She chuckled. That was probably the first time she spoke someone's first name to them since when she first started teaching at Beacon, save maybe James Ironwood. It actually made her consider regretting her life choices up to this point for a moment. "You may call me Glynda if you wish as well." She put her scroll and crop to her chest, holding her free hand out, unaware of what possessed her to do so.

He took her hand and shook it gently. "Glynda."

"Jaune." They traded quiet smiles before he realized the time and pulled away, waving goodbye as he disappeared behind the open door to the hallways.

Glynda stood there in the center of the amphitheater, the unfiltered rays of sunlight striking her so that her blond hair, white blouse, and pale skin glowed like the sun itself. She looked down to her radiant hand, taking in both the warmth of the early fall sunlight and the feeling of someone else's skin, a feeling she had long forgotten. She kept on rubbing her fingers together in an effort to recreate that feeling of another's touch, but failed to do so and quickly broke out into a blush as she realized how much time she had spent lingering on an interaction with a student.

* * *

"Huh, so there's no way to get the snow off the ceiling once it's there, is there?" Jaune asked in reference to the glass ceiling with outside light blocked by the fresh winter snow.

Glynda didn't bother turning the lighting settings to dueling mode and instead left all of them on, leaving the room in a comfy gold lit state. "Yeah, if we keep the room warm enough, then it'll melt, but if the snow come's consistently enough then we just have to live with it. It's of no consequence though, it gets dark enough soon enough that it's a futile fight anyways if you just want sunlight. Ready?"

"Ready." Jaune amped himself up, hopping foot to foot to limber himself up and taking an offensive stance.

She lunged forward, lashing out rapidly with her crop like a dagger, and Jaune did all he could to deflect the oncoming attacks. She incremented the strength she put into her attacks as the moments turned to minutes, pushing Jaune to his limits. Glynda got excited as he took more punishment than he had the day previously, and overstepped herself with a overhead smash. Jaune saw the opening and side stepped the vertical attack and with a shuffle forward threw his elbow into a crash course with the Huntress's face. Perceiving his intention, she threw her shoulders back and did a backwards cartwheel out of range from his reach.

"Ha-ha, close, but alas..." she laughed as she waged her finger at him.

He shrugged his shoulders in a mock depression, "I guess it wasn't enough" he mused.

"One day Jaune, one day. You're getting better though, so keep it up." She took up her standard practice dueling stance.

He likewise took a dueling stance modified by having a hefty shield, but took a moment to ask "say, I was thinking about getting something warm to drink in Vale after this, wanna come? You seem like a coffee person..."

Glynda was taken aback. "Uh, um, uh... yeah, sure..."

Jaune smiled. "Sweet."

Glynda pushed her thin glasses up to her brow and tucked some loose hair behind her ear, trying her damnedest to keep from smiling like a fool. "I'd love to. Well, I guess lets get back to it."

* * *

Late at night, outside the gardens came into full bloom with the arrival of spring, and inside the arena was once again pitch black save for the single isolated center stage spotlight, within it's borders dueled a Jaune equipped with only his sword and Glynda her wand, both actively engaged in both heated combat and conversation.

Jaune was dancing around a furious barrage of fencing strikes when Glynda prompted "So what happened next?"

Sweeping low to kick her legs out, her jumping over the attack of course, he replied in ragged breaths "after Nora hammered the Beowolf Major off the cliff, I timed it just right as it came down, right?"

Before a extended parry session against Jaune's return torrent of aggressive swordplay, Glynda egged him to continue, "Yeah? Go on..."

"Well, I cut it in half right before it hit me, and the top half went flying away in one direction while the bottom half fell a few feet from me, and it was really cool."

She interrupted his attack with a straight kick to the chin, forcing him to defend against her hand to hand moves while in a daze. "You never cease to surprise me Jaune. I can't believe you came in at the beginning of the year without any prior training or fighting experience, and look where you are now..."

He grabbed her palm strike and hooked his leg around her arm, prompting her to pull him in and head butt him and toss him twenty feet off out of the spotlight. "He he, I can't see where I am now" he called from the blackness.

"Here, let me help you find you..." she called back teasingly. Strutting towards where she heard his voice, she made out an outline of something protruding from the floor. She held out her hand, and he took it, lifting himself up with her assistance. "There you are..." she said with an unseen smile, tussling his hair all the while.

"Here I am, here you are, here we are..." he said with a fatalistic notion, shrugging his shoulders.

She pulled her hand from his head rapidly, a sweat quickly finding it's place on her brow and her heart missing a beat. "Hmmm. True. Come on, let's continue." She strutted back into the center, but their fighting was only half hearted for the rest of the night, for, Glynda's mind was off somewhere else. Somewhere pondering the contact and friendship she shared with Jaune, this young boy, the... somewhat intimate bond that they didn't share with anyone else, and the implications of it. It implicated something for sure, a specific something at that, but Glynda kept telling herself it wasn't anything more than her over thinking it.

_

"There you go, that's your last fight of your first year at Beacon. Next time we meet, you'll be a second year" Glynda said through her slow deep breaths.

Jaune lay sprawled out on the arena floor, positioning himself just so to dodge the direct summer sunshine by hiding in the cross beam shadows. He in contrast panted like a dog, and through his wheezing, he replied "Who knows... I may... spar... with... someone over... the break... who... who knows."

She shook her head in approval, "that would be quite admirable of you to stay so diligent when you're supposed to rest." Glynda stepped closer to her student, crouching down lower to his level. "You look hot..." she said referring to the pouring sweat. It was moments like these she wondered why Jaune wore his hoody unconditionally.

"I look hot? What about you? You're practically glowing in the sunlight. It makes me feel even hotter..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I make you hot and bothered?" she grinned.

"Yeah- hey! You set me up!" he accused her, lazily pointing in her direction. He dropped his arm, but kept looking at her, burning the sight into his mind.

She felt his gaze and in turn asked with a chuckle "what?"

Jaune sat up, pulling his gear closer to him. Propping his chin on his hand while still keeping his sight on her, he thought out loud as much as he responded to her question "You know, you really do glow..."

Glynda found herself at a loss for words, simply replying "Why... thank you..." in a whisper. In her reticent state, she stood up and walked around to hide her blush, and looking around the amphitheater spotted the clock and questioned the time. "Jaune, when does your airship leave?"

Standing up himself, he checked a slip of paper in his pocket and said "about five."

She felt a pit in her stomach when she came to terms with reality, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She turned to look over her shoulder to him and with sadness in her voice added "you need to get going then if you want to catch it."

His head drooped a little as he looked about the floor, saying with reciprocating dejection "I guess this is good bye for now then..."

She turned to look forward again, folding her arms. "I guess so." She just wanted the moment to end so she could really feel bad instead of dreading for the moment Jaune finally leaves.

Jaune held out his hand. She at first didn't notice, but when the silence started to creep up on her, she turned to look, seeing his out stretched hand. She snuck a quick smile before turning around and meeting his hand with hers, giving it a quick respectful shake. The knight then pulled her into the sunlit circle for a hug, putting his head into her shoulder seeing as how she still had several inches on her younger students.

"I'll miss ya Glynda" he said while patting her back.

Putting aside the beating of her heart that felt as if it was going to burst from her chest, Glynda returned the favor. "I'll miss you too Jaune."

* * *

"One more night" the witch whispered to herself. She stood just after the open doors to the amphitheater peering at her 'classroom' for the next year to come, starting the next day. Half of the lights were lit as to give the room a calm ambiance about it, not too much light to be jarring to the eyes but enough light to allow the eyes to easily see without strain.

Normally, she would've admired her handiwork at keeping the marble floor of the arena spotless regardless of the countless battles that it sustained, especially the one's involving someone like Yang or Nora, whom both were walking disasters for anyone interested in preserving property integrity, but this iteration through of this night, all she could think about was how Jaune would be coming back. The thought got her giddy, and it was what was keeping her up every night that got closer to the new school year. She was so caught up in the thought of his return she didn't even realize the amount he had occupied her thoughts and changed her behaviors. It couldn't be helped though, as Jaune was the closest thing Glynda could call a friend or companion.

She was lost in her thoughts when someone's voice scared her halfway to death. "So you would be here..." she heard the familiar voice say.

"Gah!-" she jumped, turning around she saw Jaune leaning in the door way with a sling around his left arm and a wide grin on his face. "Jaune! What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" she asked in a panic as she approached him.

"I decided to unpack early in my new dorm. Oh, and I just hurt my arm a little..." he said with self content.

She laid her scroll down on the ground and reached for a hug when then she stopped herself halfway through. "I- uhm, I'm sorry, it's just good to see you..." she confessed as she stepped back in embarrassment.

Jaune reached out and hugged her anyways, saying "it's good to see you too."

She laughed and embraced him tightly, and in doing so, she felt him flinch in pain, and so pulled away. "Wait, how did it happen?"

"This?" he lifted his hurt arm in reference, "I just came back from a summer break mission Ozpin requested me to do."

"What!?" Glynda shouted, "Why would he put you into danger like that!? I have to talk to him-" she started off around Jaune and into the hallway, heading for Ozpin's office, but before she could step out of the amphitheater, Jaune grabbed her wrist.

"Glynda! It's alright! He gave me the option to refuse it, but I didn't. It's not his fault! I'm alright..." he argued with pleading eyes. "Besides, I just wanted to see you anyways, no need to talk to Ozpin now..." he added with a soft and tender look. Glynda stopped trying to leave, but his grip on her wrist remained. A moment passed in a silence with unbroken eye contact between the knight and the witch.  
He chuckled softly. "Heh, are you that upset over me getting hurt?" he mused as he playfully squeezed her hand a couple times.

She kept looking into his honest blue eyes. "I just don't... want that particular kind of thing to happen... to you..."

He kept looking into her sharp green eyes. "That makes me happy to hear..."

"..."

"..."

The both of them pulled ever so slightly towards each other, the distance between them closing to only a few inches after a minute. Jaune now was eye to eye with Glynda after his later growth spurt, and as such wasn't so embarrassed to be looking up to his mentor.  
The silence was deafening to the same extent that an explosion going off next to one's ear had the same effect of removing sound from existence. It was fine for them though, as any sound might've been too much for them to process in the moment they found themselves in. Instead, the way each other's eyes searched the other's eyes, nose, cheek, hair, skin, mouth, spoke songs and speeches about them.  
Finally, Glynda tilted her head ever so slightly to her right and drew closer, Jaune doing the same. In the middle they met, lips closing in on the ides of their range and further, the two of them lost in the moment and pressing into the other.

Then like waves on a beach, they pulled away gently, eyes closed for only a moment more before they locked onto each other once again.

"Goodnight" Jaune whispered as loud as a mouse. He smiled as he drew his thumb softly from her cheek to her chin, then turned away and walked out silently enough as to make Glynda wonder if he had been there at all in the first place or if he was just a figment of her imagination.

She reached up to her lips and pressed, and when only a small amount of lip gloss was found on her finger, she realized that she had in fact had an exchange with Jaune.

* * *

"So the bandage came off?" Glynda asked the entering Jaune.

"Well, my semblance triggered randomly again, so, yeah, I'm completely healed." He waved his arm around to demonstrate his peak condition.

"Healed enough to fight?" she raised an eyebrow.

Jaune entered the spotlight on the opposite end from Glynda, raising his sword in one hand and holding the other hand, the empty hand, up towards his face like that of a boxer defending himself. "Plenty."

"I don't know... it was only last night you showed up with a sling" she argued, folding her arms.

"I'm fine now."

"If you could control that semblance of yours, that would be extremely useful." She took up a fighting stance.

"If I did, would you stop worrying about me" He lunged forward, bringing down his sword over her head.

She in response caught it in her hands and wrenched it from his hands, tossing it into the black. "No. I'd still worry about you..."

He stepped back and removed his armor in one slick motion, stripping his hoody off to reveal a simple black t-shirt underneath. "Oh, well lets see who worries more by the end of the night..." he then charged forward, making a straight punch for Glynda's face.

"Are you daring me?" she asked when she caught his fist.

"Maybe..." He threw another punch which she caught too, causing her arms to be crisscross. He dropped down and rolled onto his back and kicked into her gut back, launching her off and forcing her to get a handle on her balance.

Regaining posture, she condensed her crop and tossed it too into the black of the amphitheater, a malicious grin forming on her face. She strutted forward and knee'd him right back in the gut, sending him on a short flight back. "Come on, you gotta put up at least a little bit of fight."

He didn't wait for the invitation, and was already on his feet and swinging when she finished. She couldn't get a good grab or knee after that, Jaune being a quick learner having something to do with that. For a few minutes the brawl continued with many a tradings of blows and blocks and kicks, until it devolved into wrestling. Glynda suplexed Jaune head first into the ground, he kicked her legs out from under her, she spun him by the legs and tossed him, he tackled her, she repeatedly punched him in the face, he head butt her, she put him in a choke hold, he dropped her into the ground with all his weight, and so on.  
Once Jaune had taken enough of a beating, Glynda pinned him to the ground and managed to hold him there indefinitely, granting her the victory. They both panted heavily, the sweat from her brow running down her nose and dripping into his shirt, fading into the black stains of his own perspiration. Jaune closed his eyes and leaned his head back, accepting his defeat as rest, but the Huntress wasn't done.

Still pinning him whilst atop of him, she asked with priority "what happened last night?"

The boy looked up to meet her gaze, taking his time to choose his wording well and honest. "I don't know..." he let out a deep breath. "We shared something though, I know that..."

Wiping her face on her sleeve, she leaned in closer to his face, her nerves calm and her movements deliberate. "Well, if I'm to share anything with anyone... it would be you. I want you to know that."

"And I you..." he said, equally tempered in tone, calm.

"So your fine with some old woman like me?" she teased with a hint of seriousness.

"Why would you even ask that?" he smiled, "your beautiful regardless of time, and I hope we may share more in the future..."

She let her stern face fall, replacing it with a smile. "But there's no time like the present..."

A long moment passed, the two of them coming to terms with what they were getting themselves into, and without words, they consented to whatever may happen. Breaking the stillness of the room, Glynda lowered herself to kiss Jaune once more, but this time, it was a heated, passionate exchange.  
They relished in the feeling of each other's skin, the wet sensation of their maws moving in tandem with each other, and soon their tongues searching the other's, totally forgetting the world around them. As the excitement grew, the witch grinned her body into the knights, pressing her generous chest into his, closing her knees in on his hips, and overall losing control  
Jaune lifted his hands over his head, causing his mentor to lose balance and overturned her, positioning himself on top of her, pinning her to the ground and holding her hands outstretched over her head. Their action remained constant however, Jaune lowering himself into her body, and her rubbing her body into his wildly, similar to a cat rubbing against an owner's hand.

"Jaune, no more waiting..." she said through their traded breaths. Jaune agreed, and begun unbuttoning her black corset.

She worked to speed up the process, wrangling her body to help Jaune with removing her articles of clothing, starting with the corset, then her blouse, then her skirt and heels, ending with her laying on her black and purple cape in nothing but her thin bra, stockings and panties.

"Now you..." she whispered, sitting up to help pull off his drenched shirt, then undid his belt and slipped off his jeans after his shoes came off. "Let me" she said as she pulled his gray boxers off to reveal his fifth limb, giggling in her delight all the while.

She gave him the pleasure to undue her bra, stroking his well toned chest as he did so. He got the first clip easy enough, but the second clip refused to come undone, much to his frustration. It broke in his attempt, and he held the bra to her bust with a scared look.

"Don't worry, there's still one functioning clip." She let out a seductive laugh that triggered Jaune to initiate another make out.

He let the bra fall to the wayside, revealing all of her glistening skin under the isolated light, and took to cupping both of her breast in his hands and squeezing as he kissed Glynda. She let out low moans in between the kisses, triggering Jaune even farther until he worked his way down from her lip to her neck, sucking on the skin and moving down until he had to lay Glynda back down on the ground so he could wrap his mouth around her right breast and nipple. Her low moans evolved into louder, longer moans, and in the pleasure she reached down to her nether regions, pressing into herself underneath the fabric.  
Jaune saw this and let it continue for a minute before pulling away, prompting her attention. He reached down to her hand and pulled it away too. He then slid his fingers underneath the straps at her hips, pulling the garment of modesty down to reveal Glynda in all her beauty. She let out sharp breaths as he did so, her belly contracting wildly to match her breathing.  
Jaune lowered himself once again onto Glynda, spreading her legs which she used to wrap around him, pulling himself close to her and kissing her. He pushed himself into her, and in a drawn out movement, Glynda's mouth opened and eyes widened as he came closer, and he closed his eyes and breathed slowly until he reached the end. They laid there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, taking in the absolute bliss they felt right then. She lifted her arms around his chest and pressed herself tightly into his embrace, and he started a rhythm of back and forth that started slow and sped up as time went.  
At first it was sensual and quiet, but as the speed increased so did the beastly pleasure and demeanor of it, both breathing heavier and moaning in her case. Glynda let go and outstretched her arms again above her, Jaune holding them down and the pressure driving both of them crazy, driving against the other harder every second.  
Glynda began squeaking in growing intensity until she climaxed, Jaune's member getting even more lubricated in the process, and brought up a concern to him at the last moment.

"Glynda" he whispered, "how should I..."

She put up a hand to his face, stroking it lovingly, "it's alright, go ahead..."

He nodded, driving the couple further on in their spot of light and sanctuary on the marble floor. Her back arched with impressive flexibility into his as she clawed at the ground in thrill of the sensation, and he gripped to her hips tightly as he came to his end, letting himself go in a spectacular finish. They both clinger to each other in a cathartic posture, their every muscle flexing in reaction, before falling limp into the floor on top her cape.

Jaune laid over her, catching his breath first before laughing. "What" she laughed back.

"I'm just thinking... are professors and students allowed to have 'relations'?"

She laughed again. "I'm sure there isn't a rule against it, but, if there is, I'll just have to kill Ozpin." She reached with her neck and kissed him.

"Perfect, it's a plan."

And at that moment, the doors to the amphitheater opened up, Weiss and Ruby walking in for some late night practice. They spotted the two naked bodies in the middle of the floor and froze, Ruby dropping her scythe and Weiss covering her partner's eyes.

Jaune and Glynda stared wide eyed right back to Weiss, frozen.

Jaune cleared his throat and lifted a weak finger, "Uhm... I can explain..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second day of the new school year, and the early autumn had yet taken it's course, leaving the outside courtyards of Beacon bristling with vibrant colors and singing birds while a gentle breeze fluttered about, students meandering about in their mid day break time chatting away about being one year up and what not. All was joyfully noisy, save for two people, one of which was Weiss who was giving Jaune a very quiet glare.

"I can't believe you" she scorned him.

He shrugged indifferently. "I'm not going to apologize."

She strung out her arms and choked the air with her hands, whispering with murderous intent, "you didn't even bother lying, you described in detail what was going on, and broke Ruby. I mean, how do you think that made Ms. Goodwitch feel? And Ruby? And me? You should be glad that all I did was tell Ozpin-"

"-Tattle tale" he mumbled.

"-Shut it, you should be glad I only told Ozpin, Ruby can't even look at a decently attractive guy now without shutting down- I can't look at anyone right now without getting weirded out! I can't look at our professor the same!"

He laughed. "Aw, you think I'm decently attractive..."

Weiss stopped and turned to face him, holding her hands just inches away from his neck in tight fists. "I... could... kill... you." She gave a weak laugh that was just a step away from tears, whispering once more, "I want to, I want to kill you."

The boy itched his slight stubble, nodded 'no' to himself, and being lost just a bit asked "besides weirding out Ruby, why are you so upset?"

She shouted. She didn't feel good about it but she did it anyways. "WHO HAS SEX WITH THEIR TEACHER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ARENA AND DOESN'T LOCK THE DOORS!?"

All the students within, well, shouting distance stopped what they were doing and looked at Jaune and Weiss, quite obviously intrigued. The boy simply rolled his eyes and shouted lazily but equally in volume "I don't know Weiss, probably someone really weird and who didn't give a shit." Everyone continued their business forgetting the interaction just minutes later.

* * *

Glynda focused with all her might on the tick-tocks of Ozpin's tower clocks, stared at the awfully interesting pane of glass just behind Ozpin, and was simultaneously also fascinated by how tightly she could clasp her hands together. Ozpin, on the contrary, was staring at Glynda, head tilted and wide eyes that said 'wow' or 'really' depending on the angle. A couple minutes passed in this silence. "So", he finally spoke, "I want to know... what do you think I'm going to say?"

The focus of her attention never seemed to center on Ozpin. "I'd rather not say sir."

He leaned back in his chair and propped his feat up on his desk, taking a proud sip of his coffee, a relaxed pose that Glynda never had seen of her boss. He gave a long, hearty laugh, making Glynda uncomfortable in a new way she didn't know existed. "Glynda, what is it that attracts the Grimm and makes them stronger?"

"Sir?" she asked, confused.

"Tell me, what is it the Grimm feed off of?"

Her eyes darted side to side. "Fear, despair, panic..."

"Right. And what is that combats the Grimm?"

"Hunters?" she answered unsure to the umbrella question.

"Yes, and what allows the hunters to combat the Grimm?"

"Their semblances? Weapons and training? Aura?"

"Their will and soul, would you not agree, Glynda?"

"I would agree headmaster."

"And what would strengthen one's will and soul exactly?" He held up his free hand, taking count and lifting fingers for every thing he named starting with "training. Talent? Better weapons? Age maybe? The right mindset?" He leaned forward onto his desk, giving what he thought was the real answer, "or maybe love? Something to live for, something that makes you feel alive, something that brings back to your senses when times are hard. So tell me Glynda, why would I be mad or ashamed, as I imagine you thought I would be, when two people I know find something that will in the long run be the key to victory against our ancient scourge? Sure. He's young. But Glynda, you're not even at forty yet. We hunters are long lived if we aren't kill in battle, so it really isn't an issue as far as I can see."

The taboo on making eye contact had been lifted, and the two adults met each other's stare respectfully. "Thank you sir" she said.

"You're dismissed." She nodded before leading herself out, but before she could leave, Ozpin added a last thought. "Oh, and Glynda, you should probably delete the video cam footage, and turn it off next time when ever that may be... I'd rather not be flipping through video feeds and see something so explicit with out warning again..." She blushed hard and stomped into the elevator, pressing the first button she saw hard. 

* * *

 

"There you are" called out Jaune cheerfully, "and as expected, six o'clock on the dot." He was leaning against an empty bicycle rack placed oddly close to the edge of the pier. He wore a new tan leather jacket in place of his hoody and armor, clearly not geared for battle.

"That only means that you're early" called back Glynda, strutting along in capris and a cardigan, with her crop supposedly in her surprisingly loose hanging messenger bag. The boy was somewhat shocked to see her in such comfortable and formal looking wear, though not as shocked as he could be seeing as how he had already see her naked, so...

A grinned grew on his face. "Oh my gosh, you're not even wearing high heels," she rolled her eyes in good nature, "you excited?" he asked optimistically.

She gave a long, calm sigh, answering "our first... real date... yes. I wouldn't be lying though if I said I wasn't nervous though."

"Oh don't worry" he laughed, "I'm downright terrified."

Shuffling about nervously, they headed off from the edge of town away from Beacon, hand in hand, a simple comfort that alone by itself made the early dusk that much more serene. Small talk passed the time as they made their way to the first destination of the night, a gourmet fast food hybrid that made primarily specialty dishes, most of which Jaune had never had before even though he was the one who chose the place. They were seated outside at a green copper table with spotted leaf metal working for the surface, and were given a plastic basket of rice circlets wrapped in dried seaweed and peta bread with three separate sauces on the side as an appetizer while the waitress left them with menus. Taking no time at all to choose her meal, Glynda looked down at the green paste next to the rice and looked back up at Jaune, an idea striking her.

"Ah yes, have you ever had wasabi Jaune?" she smiled.

A low chuckle followed. "I'm not falling for that trick a second time."

"Oh, I was just wondering" Glynda dismissively shrugged, dipping a strip of bread into the black and brown paste adjacent to the wasabi and eating it, her attention back to the menu. Watching her movement and getting curious, Jaune tried the same, saturating his bread in the paste and consuming it, only to gag and cough when he realized it was humus with freshly cut garlic, emphasis on garlic. Glynda's grin got wider as she spoke, saying "consider this private tutoring, and for this lesson we learned the merits of baiting one's prey."

Water wasn't quite washing down the burn, and through teary eyes the knight commented "that's some strong stuff. You have quite the tolerance there."

"I'm just older" she answered, though a moment later she too began tearing up.

A meal and a chat later, the bill being split between them, they took a stroll to the coast of the town where they bought their tickets for a touring of the Vale Capital Aquarium. Enjoying their time alone in each other's company as they watched the myriads of fish in all the colors of the rainbow float about in lazy maundering inside their gilded glass cages, not unlike the passing audience of humans watching them, it became apparent to Jaune that they were not in fact alone. He asked Glynda "what's small, red, and is known to be weird?"

"What about Ruby?" she instantly replied.

He gestured past a group of children to the person in question hiding badly behind some of the aquarium glass some forty feet away. "I think she's following us."

A devious grin grew on her face. "Stay here, I'll be back" she dared. He expected her to confront Ruby directly, but instead went in the opposite direction down the winding blue lit corridor.

Before he knew it, Ruby was at his side and whisper screeching "oh my goodness! Jaune! Are you on a date with Professor Goodwitch!?" as she tugged on his elbow.

"Do pigs fly?"

"If you put them on a ship, yes."

"Then you have your answer. But don't talk about it."

"Jaune, I have to know..." she got serious, though Jaune wasn't buying into it, especially once she started blushing hard, she continued "two nights ago, did you... and the professor..." she stopped. The knight waited for the rest of the question, but Ruby simply stared at him vacantly. This is what Weiss must've meant when she talked about Ruby breaking, thought Jaune.

A long sigh. "Yes. But don't talk about it." She snapped back to and started running her hand through her hand furiously, having a little episode on her own.

"That's... but... so... like... was it... good?" asked Ruby. What was odd about the question at least to Jaune was how optimistically concerned Ruby was about it, as it seemed that she supported it whole heartedly and was excited by it at the same time as being weird out.

"Let me answer that question with a lesson" Jaune started, turning to the fat brown fish sitting idly in front of them. "Look into this fish's eyes, okay?"

"Okay?" She did as he said, and stared at the plump fish, whom locked it's body's alignment with her face.

"Alright, now, move your head slowly about, okay, don't go too fast though."

The young girl circled her head around but kept it vertically aligned, and the fish seemed to mirror her exactly, except with it's whole body. The background noise and her focus on Jaune slipped away as the trance of the fish worked it's magic, as Ruby's mind traveled a path that would seem ridiculous to her within the next minute. The eyes of the fish were still but concentrated, and it was like the fish was a beast looking down it's next meal, Ruby helpless to fend off it's cold, calculated taunting, so sure of itself that it had fun in making a mockery of the girl. She was sure that once she looked away, the monster would stop playing too and attack. Again, the degree to which the hooded girl spaced out while messing around with a fish embarrassed her, but part of that embarrassment was due to the fish distracting her so she didn't notice Glynda circle back around the aquarium and to get behind Ruby.

"Have you done your homework Ms. Rose?" Glynda commanded over the little figure. Ruby stuttering incoherently, the professor raised a patronizing brow to her nervous student and pointed her to the exit so she leave. Glynda then gave her best presumptuous look to Jaune. "Were you having her look at the fish?"

"Well look at him! He's got to be the most evil thing in the world, I'm telling you, soulless. Evil incarnate..."

She couldn't disagree. Moving along, exhibits of dolphins passed, seals, even sharks, clown fish too, but they only stopped particularly long to look at this mostly fish less tank to find the small denizens hidden in the habitat. Each one was dark green like the sea weed they weaved between, but had this brilliant golden eyes with iridescent face scales that betrayed the camouflaged body. A boy near the edge of the exhibit tapped the glass, and to the mild shock of the witch and knight, from nowhere a thousand slivers of life sprung up and formed a bi-directional cyclone in the middle of their given space. And by the light of the tank's blue and green lights, the thousand shards of iridescent scale reflected a thousand faint streams of whites and blues that lit the particles in the water, creating a simple, small, yet satisfying light show that brought peace to mind.

Glynda envied the tiny fish, swimming thoughtlessly and happily in a provided environment, the fear of monster's a discarded thought. And so she spoke her mind on just that, murmuring "if only we could live in such a safe, pretty world."

Jaune was confused by her sudden postulation. "What do you mean?"

"We live and die knowing certain truths, those being we need to eat, we need to mate, avoid danger, and so on. But... what about the Grimm? There's a force beyond our understanding that unlike fate and physics, is understood to be out just to end us humans. Wars come and go, and feel like the be all end all worst possible conflicts, but at least after sufficient blood shed, they end. But the Grimm? We live and die... knowing they still linger in the shadows, and if they can't get us, they will prey on our kin. It's terrifying. But these fish... they swim around, eat, mate, and die fulfilled." Her eyes were flickering in activity, taking in all the sights the world had to offer, but instead of giving imminent presence, Jaune looked into them and saw they were distant.

"But we're free." He said it weakly, though confidently like it was all the truth he needed.

She gave an equally weak chuckle. "Some would disagree after taking a closer look at our society. But beyond that, are we actually free? Are we free to pursue fulfilling lives not bound by anything? I feel as though, we should be able to, but it comes back around to the Grimm. We can kill them all day long and we will still not make a safe space for humanity." Jaune remained silent, unsure of his philosophical footing. Glynda continued, not going anywhere in particular but speaking her mind slowly anyways. "I've heard that recently, what with White Fang attacks like the Breach and increased Grimm activity scaring people, new ideologies, or maybe old I don't really know, these different religions are attracting people who aren't finding hope in us huntsman and huntresses and instead put their faith into a supposed higher power. And... I find it funny that, these people that have lost faith in us... I can't disagree with them. Because, the way I see it, in a perfect world, there would be no Grimm, and if there were no Grimm, there would be no huntsmen and huntresses, and we would be pointless."

"I lost you a little there Glynda" Jaune chuckled, nodding his head side to side. "But it's funny that you said that."

"Which part?"

"The part about a perfect world. Like you said, recently I've heard about these people too, and I was reading online this fascinating debate these two guys were having, talking about their beliefs and ethics, found out they call this higher omniscient being 'God', and God is supposed to be perfect and merciful towards his creations, and what they said got me thinking. One said, I think he was the non religious one, he said 'why would such a perfect God create such a flawed universe', fairly similar to what you were talking about, and he was trying to say why would some one so merciful put his creations through so much? And the other guy, the religious one, he said, 'I believe your missing the bigger conundrum here; why would such a perfect God create a universe at all?'" The witch gave Jaune a look of curiosity, somewhat lost, but waiting further input, seeing hope somewhere on the horizons of his words. At this point, Jaune leaned his back against the glass. "Now, God or no God, the question remains; why is this? Why is any of this? God or no God, I feel like the conclusion I came to is the same one as the religious man did. Can you guess what it is?"

"No. What?"

He held up his hand, showing Glynda his palm, saying "you can't have white without the black" as he flipped his hand back and forth in demonstration, "you can't have hope or love without the despair or hate, and basically, to live life you need conflict and existence. Those shadows you talked about, always lurking?" He pointed to the ground then to the sky, smiling "the shadow proves the sunshine, and every moment of joy is worth it's equal in tears."

Glynda burst out laughing. Jaune itched his nose slightly embarrassed. "What the fuck are we talking about Jaune?" she laughed, swearing for the first time in front of some one else in a long time, causing him to reel back astonished.

"My goodness!" he clapped, "she's human!"

"But what are we even talking about" the professor repeated, her chest heaving jovially.

The boy shrugged with great exaggeration, then gesticulated spastically in a confused animated fashion, half shouting comically "you wanna know wha we talk bout' I dun know wha we talk bout', phooking I dun know lak at the fishes! Lak at em! Dis one's kalled spfft.... sum-thing-or-another-I-dun-phucking-know lak at the fish!"

* * *

 

Glynda's Beacon tower residence filled with a ambient glow at the flick of a switch, and stumbling in came Glynda and Jaune, the latter propping the former up with his shoulder.

"I told you, whiskey and red wine don't mix any better than any other alcohol on before food is served, trust me, my mom had a problem with this" lectured the blonde to the, well, other blonde. Glynda stood on her own, holding out her arms like a toddler to keep balance. She spoke pretty clearly, asking what time it was. "It's about one in the morning" he told her truthfully.

Walking on her own through the round living room, she kicked off her shoes, dropped her satchel, and ducked under the archway to her bedroom, which was completely visible with a straight line of sight from the door to the tower apartment. In a very non Glynda fashion, she fell face first, on purpose, onto her round tidy bed of white cotton cross weaved blankets. Before saying goodnight and leaving Glynda to fall fast asleep, he reached into his pocket and pulled from it a small wooden box. Seeing her in her condition, he reconsidered giving it to her now, but was lucky enough for the choice to be made for him. "What's that?" she asked, still speaking clearly but still clearly intoxicated, spotting the object in his hands when she turned onto her side.

Not letting the opportunity slip away, he approached the woman slowly and gently, navigating past the table and couch in the living room and ducking under the archway, and took a knee before her bed. "It's a music box" he whispered, winding the little silver nob on the side of it. Once he let go, the top opened up for a woman clad in green robes wielding a conductor's musical wand to pop out, and a night time symphony of eight notes played as the woman danced in place. Glynda watched eyes transfixed to the little woman, the chiming of the chords easing her addled mind, and once it ended, Jaune lowered the oak box into the real woman's hands, allowing her to feel the weight of the gift. "I saw it in the antique store today, and when I played it, the little woman and the kind of magical noise that followed reminded me of you..."

Glynda smiled. "I thought you bought something while we were there." She rolled to get a better look of the knight, reaching a free hand to stroke his face and whisper back "I love it. Thank you." In a fashion that Jaune found acutely adorable, she got up on her knees and scuttled towards the wall facing the living room and touching the bed, and put the little box on the window sill, noticeably undecorated save a single portrait of whom Jaune assumed was Glynda's parents. Then she flopped back down onto the bed and snuggled into a non extreme fetal position with her back to the window, her platinum hair falling over to veil her face.

"Well, I'll be going then..." he whispered, standing up to leave.

"No!" she said, sitting up. "Stay..." She looked at him with begging eyes, eyes that he couldn't say no to if he wanted to.

"Okay." He smiled.

He closed the door to the apartment, which on second consideration was more akin to a small house, the top of the tower completely devoted to her living space and made to be very homely, with the first floor being the living room and bedroom, strangely, the floor above that the kitchen and bathroom if he remembered what she told him correctly, and the top top room was a library crossed with a small garden and open patio to the rest of beacon. A full, small, oddly designed home. Turning off the lights, he too kicked off his shoes and dropped his coat on the couch, then he to flopped onto the bed, finding himself very tired and the bed very comfy. Without thinking about it, they moved closer and she tucked her arms into his chest while he slung an arm around her, holding them together. Her head used part of the pillow and fit into the space under her chin, while he used the other part of the pillow and looked down to see her platinum hair glow silver in the moon light. All talk was whisper now.

"I'd say that was a successful first date" spoke Glynda.

"Yeah, though I feel like we're forgetting something..."

Glynda hummed a little before coming to a conclusion. "I know what we forgot" she exclaimed, looking up at Jaune's face.

"What?" he asked.

"This..." she stretched out her body, her lips intersecting with his. It was short, it was innocent, it was sweet, and with that, they shut their eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 

The sun beamed through the window at an angle, catching Jaune and Glynda at their feet and making Jaune's white socks glow. Feeling the new found warmth, the two shuffled in place and opened their eyes to the light lime green walls of Glynda's room, white sheets, and each other's blonde hair. Jaune smiled first, and told Glynda good morning.

"Good morning" she yawned back, kissing him, "this is nice." She snuggled up closer to him again, closing her eyes once more. They remained awake in each other's embrace for a while, enjoying the growing noise of birds outside and the occasional gust of wind, at least until a thought occurred to Glynda. "What time is it?" Sitting up a little to see her clock above the archway, she clambered over Jaune and dashed through her cabinet to grab some fresh clothes, then ran into the other room to change.

The knight looked himself at the clock to see that they had a little more than ten minutes until first period started. "Shit!" 

* * *

 

"So Jaune?" prompted Pyrrha, the full team relaxing in their dorm room.

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't just me right? Glynda? Really happy today?"

Nora sat up in her bed, putting down her comic book to interject "yeah, that was a thing!"

Ren stopped doing his homework to do the same. "I don't think anyone didn't notice her up beat behavior."

"Kay..." The blonde played his poker face well, and simply stared out the window as he sat on his burrow under the window.

"Yeah..." continued Pyrrha.

"Yeah..." added Ren.

"Yeah..." implied Nora.

"..."

The redhead nodded her head acknowledgingly as she wandered over closer to the window where Jaune sat. "So have you guys started your after school lessons back up again, now that we're back to school?"

"Yes."

"Oh really? You uh, didn't come back last night though, what was that about?" pressured Pyrrha. Ren and Nora were noticeably closer, leaning in a little towards Jaune.

His gaze never turned from the outside. "I camped outside."

"Oh, why?"

"I smelled pretty bad after the lesson, but I heard that our hot water was shut off, so..." he raised his brow to imply his previous statement.

"Ah, well, I don't know who told you that, but our hot water was fine."

"Maybe. But I know that there is a reservoir that would've given a fair amount of hot water before running out. I just didn't want to risk a cold shower is all."

Pyrrha nodded. "Ah, I see, makes sense. But... if I remember correctly though, we went to see you last night in the arena, and couldn't find you or Glynda anywhere..."

"I guess you went at the wrong time then."

"I went there after our last class..." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, we practiced later in the day-"

"-and I waited until midnight..." Pyrrha finished.

"Oh..." mumbled Jaune, now looking at his partner while everyone else stared at him. A silent minute passed. "Did you get your homework done?"

"Are you and Glynda, you know, doing anything else other than sparing? By any chance?" Pyrrha was inches from Jaune at this point. "Anything like... dating, maybe?"

"Maybe."

Pyrrha's powerful hands grabbed Jaune's shoulders and gripped him tightly. Jaune himself gripped the window sill tightly in preparation for getting thrown out the window. Instead of that however, Pyrrha jumped up and down with Jaune in tow, squealing happily, Nora joining in too.

"Looks like Jaune has become a man" Ren nodded in approval.

"But don't talk about it-" before he could say more though, Pyrrha let him down and he tripped backwards, rolled over the burrow, and fell out the window.

* * *

 

Being second years now, they received their first yearly missions towards the start of school rather than at the mid point, the biggest appreciable difference from being a first year. Team JNPR chose their mission like any other team, and was to be away for a week. Glynda taught her first year classes as she was supposed to with her normal strict attitude, but quickly found herself getting depressed when the period she taught Jaune rolled around, or when her after school lesson time passed without event, or when she made herself a quick dinner alone in her kitchen. After her required nourishment, lacking any particular flavor, she kneeled on her bed and wound up her new music box. Sitting the dancing woman on her sill, she laid back and looked on at the moon, thinking about Jaune. If she was honest with herself, she was embarrassed that she was being so dramatic, but none the less, it was when he was gone that she realized how little she had in her life, how little life. With Jaune, every thing was different, time with him was golden, but the time away felt cold. She thought about his touch, how warm, she thought about their conversations, how quaint, she thought about their incident in the arena, how... fantastic.

The music box stopped it's music. Glynda wound it up again, then crawled into her covers. There was a comfort to be had in these moments alone though she realized, thinking back to what Jaune said. If she was to be always with Jaune, then she wouldn't be able to truly experience the joy of their combined company, as to feel real happiness, you must feel sorrow as well, and that her time alone was priming her to have the best of times when the knight returns. After all, something is sweetest after one has tasted something bitter or bland. Maybe. Glynda tried thinking of another metaphor, but her thoughts turned elsewhere.

In her drifting consciousness, the time on the floor in the arena kept flashing prominently in her mind, making her wonder some if she was or at least becoming a racy woman. Not caring enough, she took her desires into serious consideration, and measured their situation. Since that special night, they had gone on several dates already, but had yet to become so intimate once more. It was a problem she intended to fix. Turning onto her side and grinning, she came to the decision that the night Jaune returned, she would bed him.

Glynda laughed out loud, breaking the silence of her tower home. At one point, her frankness of thought would have disturbed her, but with the person she was now, she could live with it.

* * *

 

"And when we got there, the detective told me to kick down the door, and so I did right? Well I kicked the door, broke the hinges, and the suspect who was approaching the door got knocked back because the door flew at him!" Jaune laughed, albeit with some shame. "The suspect wasn't very happy with us after that."

The witch poured him another cup of hot chocolate, laughing alongside him. "What about the detective?" she asked as she picked up the empty dinner plates. They had stir fry in her kitchen.

Jaune leaned back in his chair, balancing on two of the legs but kept a foot under the table to keep from falling. "Well, funny thing, he actually really liked that performance, and used it to do good cop, bad cop on the guy, we being the bad cops. After the fact he thanked us for making his day."

"Couldn't have been that easy though, was it actually the guy?"

Jaune shook his head. "Yeah no, yeah, the suspect was innocent. The thief turned out to be the wife. On second thought, we weren't really needed in the end."

Glynda sat back down, the table now clean and clear save for the potted daisies and their cups. "No fighting?"

"Yeah no fighting, no chase either, which is what the detective thought we would be good for. You know, rooftop chase, but the wife had no where to go so... it was fun anyways. Nice to not be out in the woods killing Grimm once in a while."

She smiled. "You want fun? Tell me if this reminds you of anyone: In one of my classes while you were gone, a first year boy threw up all over the place out of nervousness. All the girls laughed at him." Glynda leaned on her hand, waiting smugly for Jaune's reaction.

"Nope. Nope. Not me. Never me." He sipped his coco. "I puked a few times, but only because of motion sickness. Theres a difference."

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

They stared at each other for a moment, each with a growing smirk on their face, though of different natures. They spoke at the same time.

"What to do then" she spoke while he said "I don't deserve you." She was taken aback.

Jaune looked on at her with a look of awe, the same look he's had several times, usually when telling her she was beautiful. "I'm not good enough for someone like you" he said again.

Glynda wasn't going to have any of it however. "That's bullshit."

"Is it though?"

"Yes it is" she barked, leaning in towards him. "Before you start spouting off nonsense about not being in the same league as the others, stop and think. I will prove to you in one minute why it's bullshit. Why did you come here to become a huntsmen?"

He looked side to side, confused. "To fight Grimm. To help others." It was weak, but it was sincere.

She pounded the table top with the point of her finger, saying "exactly! Can Cardin say the same? How about Coco? What about Weiss or Yang?"

"Well Cardin isn't-"

"Doesn't matter! You have heart Jaune, and in more ways then one" she said, thinking about what Jaune said to her at the aquarium once again. "Yes, Weiss and Yang are very skilled, yes, they are good at heart, yes, they will make excellent huntresses, but... so will you. You are no slouch, your priorities are undoubtable, you're someone people can follow believe or not, and no one gives two flying fucks if you occasionally puke when on an airship, of which you don't do anymore. It doesn't matter that your sword is not also a gun, or that you can do triple front flips, it doesn't. And as for me, I know I don't care about those things, and I know that even forgetting the fact that you will make a great huntsmen, you are more than a good enough person to deserve someone like me!"

Jaune wiped away the tear that had started welling up in his eye. "That was... very passionate. Thank you."

"Your welcome. And I told you it would take less then a minute."

"Well... I still wish my sword shot rockets... but I guess that's unnecessary."

She rolled her eyes. "If you ever get worried about your weapon again, remember: I use a riding crop. It's fine Jaune."

They were left in silence, and this time, Glynda broke it alone. "I guess it's time then" she said, trying hard to hold back the sweat she felt coming on.

"It is getting late, I guess I should get going-"

"Nope." She held a finger to her lips, telling Jaune that no words would be needed from this point on.

Stepping around the table, giving the knight a mischievous eye, the witch took him by the hand, leading him down stairs. She turned the lights off, letting the shattered moon light illuminate her bed, and gently pushed Jaune onto said bed after a long kiss. He didn't resist, knowing exactly what was to come and was more than excited to help make it happen. Glynda walked over to her shelving unit, setting down her glasses and scroll of which after a few deft touches started playing soft piano and long violin draws, music that spoke serenity.  
Now standing in front of the excited man, Glynda slowly removed her hair tie, her hair dropping onto her shoulders. Then came off her cape, then stalkings, then blouse, then her skirt, her bra and underwear being the only thing between her bare skin and Jaune's touch. Teasing him a bit though, she stopped her stripping to work on Jaune, leisurely pulling his things off one by one until he was entirely naked and his fifth member was visibly present and excited. His chiseled physique did not go unnoticed by Glynda, a sight to behold indeed. She let him then take off her last two garments, and from there he took over to no one's complaint.  
Pulling the beautiful woman onto the bed, he laid her onto her back as he cupped one large breast and reached down with his mouth over the other, paying special attention to the red dot erect where it was. Glynda shivered upon the feeling of his tongue contort about her skin, her soft mound of flesh in his other hand also getting it's fair share of attention. With one free hand however, he started his next venture tracing the curvature of her body from her breast to her vulva, his hand cupping between her thighs. As he quickened the pace, Glynda moaned louder and louder, unashamed and not worried now that they were totally alone in the privacy of her home.  
Sooner than expected, her lower half spasmed and twitched spastically as she climaxed, Jaune chuckling at Glynda's feral look, then gawked at her heavenly allure. Tackling him onto his back, Glynda took over again as to allow herself time to become not so sensitive to the touch. Taking his member in hand, she ran her palm up and down, and once she got into a rhythm, lowered her mouth to envelope him. Jaune shivered this time, and the sight of Glynda just below his waist, her eyes throwing lusty looks at him and her breast swaying in the air only furthered his trance. He too didn't last long, and as to not be a jerk gave her warning, so that his seed spread across her chest rather than unexpectedly in her mouth.  
She crawled further onto him, sitting herself down onto his crotch and grinning at him from a high place. Not even close to done, she rocked back on forth on top of him for a minute, his erection eventually coming back. Starting soft, she let him into her, then slid back and forth slowly, both of them still sensitive. Where they met was wet and warm, and held onto the other tightly. Jaune held Glynda around her derrière, giving a few good squeezes that made her squeak quite adorably. She leaned over him to put more pressure at the hip and grind, though kept her slow pace, allowing Jaune to kiss the dangling breasts. Once they reached the point were they were both ready, he took control again and flipped her around so that she was leaning against the window sill, her back still mostly vertical. Approaching from behind, Jaune started pulling in close but aimed too high, garnering a jolt from Glynda to which they both laughed. Aiming properly this time, he closed the distance between the two of them. He held her breast from behind as he ramped up the pace, and instead of moaning, Glynda chirped like a bird. The bed shook violently as they went at it, and any thicker part of skin upon them giggled in the motion of the commotion, most noticeably her chest though try as his might, Jaune holding it down.  
Like in the arena the first time, Glynda reached her edge, her back arching more then it was already, and went silent as her partner continued slapping into her. A minute after, having already climaxed once giving him more endurance, he finally came as well, the result flying onto her back along the spine. Falling back upon the bed, Jaune felt exhausted, and thought he was done, though Glynda had other plans. She laid down too for a minute, letting the pleasures of their intimacy wash over her, and while the feeling wasn't gone yet, she had caught her breath and stood up.  
Jaune asked her where she was going, and as she told him she was going to the shower, she stood there in the archway dirtied, curvaceous, and enchanting with her platinum hair trailing between her shoulder blades. Jaune stood up right away, and offered to come along.  
Under the hot running water of the shower head, Glynda was propped up with her back against the wall with Jaune holding her weight as she bounced up and down upon his hip as their voices echoed in the small room. Reaching the final stretch, he set her down and ran himself between her clenched thighs to the end.  
Finally done, and actually clean, they dropped into her bed for the final time that night, and wrapped themselves around each other naked. With no classes on the weekend, they went to sleep knowing they wouldn't have to get up for quite a while.


	3. Chapter 3

A snow storm had blanketed Vale overnight, forcing most businesses to close the next day. Any other day would have been unfortunate, but for the denizens of the city, the snow day fell on the eve of gift giving, and most were delighted to take the day off. Past a whited window and inside Glynda's warmly lit room on the break of gift giving's day, the professor Glynda Goodwitch laid upon her lover, the now third year Jaune Arc, both comfortably snugged up and pajama'd for early present opening. 

"This one is for you" she whispered, her eyes peering down past her nose to the scruffily stubbled face of Jaune. A foot long rectangular box wrapped in reflective gold slipped from her hand onto his chest, prompting him to sit up and thank her.

"Oh" he smirked, "it feels light, I wonder I wonder..." Paper was thrown off one side of the bed, and the knight laughed earnestly when he procured plain white socks from the box. "I see no expense was spared!" Jaune remarked in good will.

The other flicked his nose. "Honestly Jaune, you need to replace your old socks. I figured this would be a good way to. Anyways, don't worry, only most of the pile-" she nodded to her pile of presents for Jaune, all the same size and stacked together like bricks, "only most of it is clothes."

He let out a short sigh. "Whew, good, I was worried I didn't get you enough gifts."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care if you don't get me gifts Jaune."

"Oh really? So if one year I decided to up and ignore doing anything, you would be fine with it?" he asked, one brow cocked with intrigue. His fingers danced all the while on the small of her back.

"I don't need anything thing Jaune. I didn't need anything except one thing." Her head lowered as she closed her eyes, rubbing her soft cheeks to his chest, finishing "you were the only thing missing."

Feeling a tear in his eye, Jaune rolled Glynda off of him and put himself on top, kissing her as he said "you're welcome." Both laughing, he jumped off and went to get one of his gifts for her.

After several refills of hot chocolate and the entirety of a soft piano piece album by Flint Mansell, a messy pile of torn paper was stacked as high as Glynda's bed on one side and a neatly organized pile of small gifts was on the other. There was clothes, tickets to plays, music files, a bottle of perfume, and some more clothes. The witch laid on her front facing the foot of the bed expectantly when Jaune said he had hidden his last present for her because it was a surprise. When he entered the bedroom with a approximately 2 foot by 2 foot square box, she lifted herself to her knees, face wide in excitement. "Wait, what did you get me?" she almost stuttered, caught completely off guard by the size of the gift.

"You gotta open it first ya goof, that's how it works" he chuckled. Setting it down in front of her, he got back onto the bed, leaning against the short patch of wall above the head of the bed and below the window sill, a pillow protecting against the edges. She grabbed the box with the grace of a eager young child and plopped herself into his lap.

"I can't think of what it might be" Glynda giggled as her nails shredded the red paper, revealing a maroon ottoman underneath. "Hmm..." she added in confusion. "A foot stool?"

His hands wrapped around her waist and shook her belly playfully. "Naw, open it."

The moment of confusion gave way to her noticing that yes, the ottoman opened up at the top, and inside, was a lockbox. She felt Jaune's heavy giggles through her back, and set the ottoman aside to examine the lockbox. A dark wooden ornate item, it's brass key was taped to the side. Unlocking it, she set the box aside to examine a book this time. A pale chocolate color leather wrap with engraved letters, it too had a lock on it, it's key just as easily found. "You had fun with this" she whispered, her breath faint in anticipation and suspicion. What would she find in the book, she thought, what words, or maybe something else entirely.

"I may have had a little fun..."

A soft clink sounded the unlocking of the book, and inside, it was hollowed out. A tiny, black box rested in the hallow. Glynda drew in a sharp gasp. "Jaune, you..." Words failed her. He stopped laughing. Delicate as she could, three fingers each hand carried the small box close to her face, her right hand thumbnail prying apart the bottom from the top, and a glimmer of silver reflected across her eyes. Two silver bands of metal. Simple wedding rings. She had no words.

Jaune nestled his face into her long, loose platinum hair, slowly stating, "I promise to stay if you promise to stay."

Her arm reached behind her head, long fingers tracing their way through the thick of Jaune's own blond hair. Through the widest smile she could remember ever having, she almost shouted "always."

* * *

 

Two days later, Glynda finally convinced Jaune to talk to his family.

"I'm telling you, this is a bad idea" repeated the boy at the doorstep of his old home in uptown Vale. Wrapped up warm regardless of it being midday, he stood with his arm wrapped around hers, a clear message to whomever opened the door first.

"Seven sister though, I still can't get over that. Seven? You sure?" she asked the time old question once more, still not believing the answer each time.

His eyes rolled in tandem with his knuckles rapping the door, teasing "yeah, you're right, seven is too many. Let me ask them to stop being so many, they'll listen." Her knee bumped against him as a half hearted slap, and he leaned into her in kind, almost toppling them both other as one of his sister's answered the door.

Eldest of the sisters, Enora, 26 years of age and long haired, began a friendly greeting as the door swung open, but upon seeing her brother so close and holding her old Beacon professor, she gave pause. "Uhm, hello Jaune... and... Glynda...?"

"Hi Enora" Jaune greeted, Glynda beside him waving her fingers nervously.

The sister's jaw lowered without haste, her focus seemingly lost, when eventually composure returned along with her voice. "Uhm, sorry, wow, uh..." she brushed her bangs to the side, "hey, here come on in, let's get you guys out of the cold." After they shuffled in, she stepped in behind them and continued to say "I didn't know you would be coming by today," her face twisted in puzzlement to finish remarking "or ever again, really..."

Jaune sighed as he looked to Glynda with worry. "I guess if you don't want to see me-"

Remembering her common etiquette, Enora apologized and told the both of them "it's good to see you" as she gave him a hug and traded handshakes with the professor.

"Good to see you too Enora" Glynda politely replied.

"Everyone is still home for the holidays, right?"

"Uhm, yeah" she answered, wiping her hands on her pants habitually, "we're all hanging out in the living room. Uh, go ahead and hang up you're coats- you guys are staying right? I mean, for more than just a min- like, you aren't just passing by?"

A deep breath. "Depends on how things go, but it wouldn't hurt to be around for a bit." He draped his long coat across other winter wear items on the crowded coat rack, Glynda having more difficulty doing the same.

"Okay, uhm, I'll go tell them, uh..." she clapped her hands together and walked away.

The two looked to each other, brows raised in worried amusement. "You're right Glynda, she did take it better than I thought-"

Enora walked right back into the entrance hallway, hands pointing around wildly. "Okay, so, I can't not be sure, are you guys dating?" she asked, squinting so hard she shouldn't have been able to see.

"Enora! Who's at the door?!" asked mother Arc.

"Yes" they echoed in unison, ignoring the background question.

Each hand raised with one finger to say 'give me a second', and a promised moment later, Enora relaxed her body and crossed her arms. "Fair enough, I can't say I saw it coming, but whatever. Jaune, good job. Glynda, I'm sorry." They could see her fight the smile in her lips, both resigning to their own abashed grins.

Mother Arc called out again, "Enora?! Everything okay?"

"You can leave your shoes on, we've got old carpets down. Come on guys, let's go meet the family." Turning to the main of the house, Enora finally replied loudly "mom! Jaune and Glynda are here!"

Following her farther in, it was the professor's first time seeing the Arc household. The living room Enora spoke of was a decently sized one, though almost not big enough for how many people there were occupying it. The wall with a fireplace in it was made of large smooth rocks, and had a thick stained mantel with rifles and old swords adorning it, a entryway to a kitchen on the opposite wall and to the left of where Glynda and Jaune entered. Opposite of them was the entertainment wall, functionally set up with a solid TV and a handful of different players and plug in spots along with hard copy music and movies. Fuzzy red and beige couches made in a semicircle in the middle of the room and a glass table was positioned on either side of the couch barrier. As for the people in the room, well, Glynda recognized some of them, but Jaune knew better. Mother and father Arc and the twins that came after Enora watched an old movie, focusing more on commentating on it while both of the curly haired twins mixed different batters of cookie dough. Justin, Enora's husband, played with their toddler and Jaune's youngest sister beside the table behind the couches, a pile of stuffed animals and toy vehicles keeping them busy. The other two twins younger than Jaune sat at that same table with two friends, and they were playing some board game that he knew wasn't Remnant the Game, but some newer iteration boasting a different conquering system. The fourth sister wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he assumed she was probably out with friends or something. The others, however, stopped what they were doing very quickly when his presence was announced.

The youngest sister, Yesfir, 12 years old, jumped up and hug tackled her only brother, and Justin waved with a simple "hey," adding "I haven't seen you guys in a while." Everyone else had a less than welcoming expression.

"Hey Justin" returned Jaune, still cringing through his best attempts at a smile. "It's good to see you all" he lied. His resounding terror made good feelings impossible to call on.

Mother Arc, a fit but filled in woman, mature yet youthful, homely and beautiful woman, all huge reasons responsible for so many children, stood up. A look at her and then a look at Glynda would let one draw certain conclusions about Jaune, conclusions that Jaune himself just reached much to his chagrin. At least Glynda was taller. "Hello Jaune, Miss Goodwitch" she greeted politely, distress in her face, "it's good to see you, but, seeing you two here... is Jaune in trouble?"

"Oooooh!" the two younger twins started, both 15, "Jaune's in troublllllle..."

A reasonable assumption, he thought, especially now that neither Jaune or Glynda held on to each other, giving no indication of their relationship. Rather, it was more reasonable than the reality, which was he had seduced his professor and that they were there to tell his family that they were engaged. Life can be strange. 

"No, Mrs. Arc," Glynda consoled her, "actually, we came here to..." It was then that the witch's cheeks flared red and realized the awkwardness of their predicament. "Actually, Jaune should tell you!" she smiled, gesturing to said figure.

"Uh..." Every set of eyes in the room, his skeptical father, his anxious mother, Justin and his confusion, Yesfir and the two friends too, both sets of twins with predatory curiousness, Enora in her excitement, and lastly Glynda hoping for him to bail them out, all waited with bated breaths for an answer. An answer to explain why after three years he only now has come back with no warning, why did he come today, and why was Glynda with him. Fear of rejection and embarrassment, not only for him but worse for Glynda almost froze him entirely on the spot. Thinking out what to say, how to ease them into the beginnings of truth, how to keep them comfortable, nothing safe came to mind. However, no matter what they thought or said, what happened that day, once they went back to Beacon, Glynda would be there for him he knew, and the courage that granted him was more than he expected. Once the pregnant silence had overstayed it's welcome, Jaune spoke. "Basically... we're getting married."

Father Arc looked at Jaune, then to mother Arc.

Justin looked to Enora, and Enora to the younger twins.

The two friends looked at each other.

Jaune looked at Glynda, and Glynda looked at father Arc.

All the sisters looked to each other.

Mother Arc kept looking at Jaune.

"Well, I guess now that you know, we'll be going then" Jaune clapped his hands, stepping to leave.

"Wait!" the mother reached out. Everyone waited on her. "Did you come for our blessing?"

"It would be nice, yes."

Mother Arc ran past the couch and the table to hug both Glynda and her son, laughing "then our blessing you can have! Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you two!"

Like moths to a flame all the sisters flocked to hug their brother, genuinely happy to both see him and hear he was marrying a beautiful woman. Enora's husband threw an approving nod in his direction. Between the four twins, Jaune and Glynda were bombarded with questions they could answer and questions they couldn't answer ever, mother Arc slapping the back of their heads every time they bothered asking such questions. Eventually they were pulled to sit down and handed drinks to relax. For a minute, everything felt in place and perfect, except for father Arc, whom everyone had forgotten about. 

Clearing his throat to make his presence known, the others cleared away, not in fear, but out of respect, and father Arc stood looking down at the couple as they sat straight backed and arms folded. "I don't know what surprises me more, the fact that Glynda finally loosened up enough to get with someone, or..." he said, looking to the witch. Both members of the couch reacted strongly to the confrontational tone, shifting slightly, leaning forward, and scowls grew intense on their faces. His attention switched to his son, expression no longer plagued by fear and low self esteem or even incompetence, not from the moment prior but from his childhood, and instead replaced with strength, anger, pride, emotions of a warrior. Father Arc nodded. "-Or the fact that Jaune grew some solid balls." A begrudging smile. "You're a man now it seems, I can't tell you anything otherwise, so yes, you have my blessings." Father Arc joined in on the hugging train.

The rest of the day was spent on well deserved catching up and storytelling, eating and drinking, and planning for a wedding.

"So you must be planning to have the ceremony once Jaune graduates, am I correct?" postulated mother Arc, washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Yeah," said one of the younger twins, Clarissa, her equal Carolynn adding "it would be weird if one of the students was married to the teacher," Clarissa continuing, "like, people would be super concerned about bias in grading," Carolynn took over again, "and kind of the fact that classmates usually look at each other like children, but-" switching back to Clarissa "then it's like, 'yeah, my classmate also is married to a super adult person, and they too are super adult, what am I doing with my life?'" Carolynn only crossed the line when she asked "by the way, how old are you Glynda?"

Glynda, sitting at the table centered in the kitchen, answered mother Arc calmly, "yes, that way Jaune isn't so bogged down by schoolwork, though we're still figuring out the details."

On the other hand, sitting by Glynda, Jaune scolded his sisters with "asking a woman's age is a grave offense, don't do it."

"Grave offense because it reminds them of their own mortality?" asked Clarissa, Carolynn scolding Jaune "you walked into that one, poor choice, poor job."

"We were thinking about something simple, like a outdoor hilltop ceremony" the witch happily chatted on, hands wrapped around her warm cup of coffee. "Springtime flower arrangement, close family and friends. Small."

"Yes!" Jaune slammed down his hand authoritatively, "small so we can afford good food!"

Father Arc laughed from the other room. "Looks like you got smarter too! Sound financial advice that I wish someone else would've taken!" he raised his voice as he went on, throwing dirty looks at Enora.

Her hands went high into the air, shouting defensively, "dad! I told you! Money was plenty, it was our wedding, our decision. Fudge off!"

"Actually" Glynda thought out loud, "I've been working for so long, haven't spent any of it, money isn't a problem."

Water stopped running and mother Arc took a wistful seat, asking "but you guys are alright with waiting a whole other year before it happens? Are you keeping it a secret at Beacon, or what exactly?"

Jaune hummed. "My team and some friends will know soon enough, though they've known about the relationship for a bit now. Ozpin knows of course" he confessed in a defeated sigh, "but that's it really."

"A year is fine, after all, it's not like we won't be together till then."

* * *

And more than a year went by, Jaune and Glynda keeping their nighttime rendezvous secret and private, though those privy to knowing about it to begin with couldn't help but notice how often Jaune didn't sleep in his own bed, and definitely noticed the infinitely more cheerful Professor Goodwitch. Correction, everyone noticed how happy their professor was, some scared by it, some delighted, all surprised though.

That changed come the farewell speech of the fourth year's graduation day.

Ozpin had spoken at length to the whole of Beacon about the accomplishments of Ruby's particular year, her class lined up behind him on stage, the other three years below them to bare witness. Ozpin's respect for the graduating class was excellently portrayed in his words, so much so that many were proud to show the tears in their eyes. 

"...And know, no matter how dark times may seem, heroes walk among us. All it takes is one simple soul to save the day, and behind me stand many." He rotated to face them, "go forth, and may your duties be fruitful." Clapping and cheering ensued as the headmaster exited to one side. Glynda, who had been standing several paces to the side of her employer, cast a proud smile to her fiancé and his team members, extraordinary friends, and brave classmates. Light laughter erupted when Ozpin strutted apologetically back to his mic, waving clumsily. The graduates looked to each other and shared unknowing shrugs. "I'm sorry" he laughed, "how could I forget? Let's give a round of applause to our Jaune Arc, eighth in his class, and Glynda Goodwitch, our devoted combat instructor, whom are getting married in a week from today! Cheers!"

Woops and hollers, whistles and claps, and flat 'what's exploded in the room, Ozpin standing in the middle of it with a gleeful smile and a quiet clap. Team CRDL and some other boys jumped on Jaune happily, Cardin himself scrubbing Jaune's noggin with his knuckles, shouting "you dog!" like a proud brother while Glynda turned red and promised to kill Ozpin later if one read her eyes. Ruby bounced up and down in the background in her own unique happiness.

"For those who want to attend, come see me for details" Ozpin had to shout over the ruckus that was Beacon's population.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Glynda throttled her boss up in his office, Jaune, standing a bit aways behind her. "We were trying to keep it private! I mean..." she slowed down, unsure, angry without a clear reason besides Ozpin's betrayal of not keeping silence. "...I mean, we don't have enough food arranged, probably, and there's not much seating... I'll have to called the coordinator... more flowers...?"

Jaune had to snicker into his arm at the sight of Ozpin's unashamed mirth. "No need" his soothing voice assured her, "I already call your coordinator, and if you don't mind listening, I also moved the location of the wedding."

"Oh" threatened the witch, lifting him off the ground.

A chuckled. "Yes, she said you wanted a hilltop location, right? One with a view? What better view than the front courtyard of Beacon? It's the best view in Vale..."

She let him down. "You'd let us-"

"Glynda. I like to take good care of my people. It'd be my honor to host the ceremony. Especially now that you have a torrent of people wanting invites to it, I'd say it would be easier for you to just let me handle it..."

"Thank you sir" spoke Jaune easily. A weight felt lifted from his shoulders, and in fact he felt lighter than ever, optimistic that Ozpin could make it so that Glynda would not be underwhelmed by her special day.

First, before anything could be said by her lips, her pale hands had to let go of the man's coat. Stepping back, taking a deep breath, and bowing low, the witch sighed. "Thank you Ozpin. I trust you'll do it right."

"Of course, if I can orchestrate conflicts, I can orchestrate a wedding." Jaune stopped in his tracks and raised a brow to his headmaster, teeth grinding in his intrigue. Ozpin fluttered a hand, "just a joke my boy, think nothing of it."

* * *

A week flew by faster than any week had in the last four years, as both Jaune and Glynda were taken separately to be fitted into proper clothing, cleaned up, groomed, taught the schedule, sift through invites, and to handle countless other little things Ozpin wasn't capable of doing himself for a variety of good reasons.

And finally the day came.

After a week of seeing each other for a grand total of an hour, Jaune waited at an altar on the cliffside of Beacon's front courtyard and docks. The orange sun settled on the huge gathering of people eager to see the marriage, some like Ozpin and Ruby who were delighted by their close friends own happiness, some like Cardin who were proud of Jaune making such a commitment and scoring high, and many who frankly were there to see if it was really true, amazed to find that it was in fact not a farce, and took plenty of joy in festivities regardless. White and lime colored flower arrangements littered the tables, chairs, and temporary archways, but the altar and aisle were decorated by black and purple dyed roses accompanied with various yellow flowers as a signature to the two getting married. Looking smart in his black tux and yellow gold patterned tie, hair styled back not unlike Ruby's uncle Qrow, whom was towards the front of the audience seating arrangement, Jaune jittered in place waiting to finally see his beloved walk down the aisle to him.

There she was.

Though she walked at her usual pace, the young flower girl running to keep up with her and many laughing merrily at the sight, time slowed down for Jaune. Glynda was beautiful. Almost white hair braided to the back from both sides, loose, purposeful wavy bangs highlighting the sides of her cheeks. Perfectly applied makeup, light enough to let her true beauty shine through, and perfectly framed glasses, not distracting from her glassy emerald jewels for eyes. A white lace veil to tease her face underneath, and a long and layered wedding dress too intricate to begin explaining, fitted so well to her hourglass figure, though sticking out was the deep purple ribbon forming the band around her braids that tied into a large bow behind her head, then drifted off and trailed like a ballerina's ribbon behind her in the wind.

"Wow..." Jaune whispered to himself.

"Damn straight" the altar-man agreed.

Glynda's mother, a well aged woman of shorter stature, handed her daughter to the enamored knight. Some words later, the altar-man droned on, Glynda and Jaune ignoring him for the most part, lost in the other's eyes. From memory they said their simple vows without realizing it, and when the altar-man asked if anyone rejected this marriage, one voice cried out, all heads spinning fast to see them.

"I object!" shouted defiantly Ironwood from behind the whole of the audience.

Glynda rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course... James! No! Go home!" she shouted back at him.

"No! Glynda, come on, you deserve better!" he took to a slow stride down the aisle, passing the guests as he went.

"I've got this" Jaune told Glynda, stepping to advance on the general. His fiancé grabbed his wrist however.

"I love you Jaune" she whispered.

He returned a funny look. "I know. I love you too. I'm just going to fix this real quick." Climbing down the short few steps, he met Ironwood in the middle, saying on the way there "I'm sorry, but this couple is getting married regardless of how you feel Ironwood..."

Still walking, James argued "you know nothing of love, you don't know her history, how could you think-"

Coming up fast to him, Jaune cut him off, "actually, I know a bit, and you know what else-?" The knight's right fist met Ironwoods strong jaw with a flurry of black jacket tailing him. The older man stumbled back a couple steps, wiped his jaw, took one look at the boy and returned with a robotic right hand punch of his own. Unlike the older man, Jaune did go flying. A commotion started within the guests.

Sliding up against the steps of the altar, Glynda looked down at Jaune with disappointment. "You got a first strike in and didn't make it count, terrible use of tactical advantage on your part."

"Yeah, well, I got to see up your dress, so..." 

"You want me to call in your weapon locker?"

"That would be nice, yes."

He stood back up, shaking his head to limber up just a bit. Ironwood took a fighting stance and beckoned Jaune to try him again. As Jaune saw it, he only had the one option. Charging at the white clad elder, Jaune held his dominant hand behind him like a huge windup punch, Ironwood seeing nothing but an easy pre-emptive counter kick. As the knight fell in range, the general swung his right leg with massive power, going right over the boy's head as he slide tackled underneath and used his right hand to pull on Ironwoods only standing leg, toppling him over. Finding less fortune from there, he tried throwing the man by pulling on his leg and swinging him around, but only managed a tug as Ironwoods apparent weight was much greater than anticipated. That weight plowed feet first into Jaune's chest and sent him flying again down the aisle and past the last row of guests. 

"Son of a bitch!" he coughed, standing once more. It became clear a different approach was going to be necessary to win. He took a defensive stance, waiting for the juggernaut of a man to finish his slow walk to him. To his surprise though, Cardin wanted to fight too, and started throwing punches at Jaune. "What are you doing man?!" he shouted as he caught the blows and pulled him into a headlock.

"I just wanted one last fight man! This is our last chance really! For old time's sake" the taller boy said with good intentions.

Jaune pushed him away wearily, and a second later a red blur tackled Cardin well out of the groom's way. Wrapped around him in a similar chokehold to Jaune's, a tall, lanky fourth year Ruby informed her classmate "that's all fine Cardin, but you're obviously not getting the romantic buildup here! Jaune's gotta fight his apparent love rival so that he and Glynda can live... without doubts or something, I don't know, something cool! I'll fight you if you want."

"Sounds good!" he wheezed breathlessly to her, shaking wildly, prying with his arms, then throwing her into the back row of guests. From there, an all out brawl started between the fresh graduates, but everyone kept distance from the groom and the general.

Ozpin approached his most trusted professor nonchalantly, patting her on the shoulder in a half comforting manner. "Sorry about him, didn't realize he would take it so hard" he said, referring to Ironwood.

"Isn't it taboo to start a fight at a wedding?" she asked tiredly, watching her students clamor all over each other.

"Ah Glynda, it's not a true fight. They're simply getting their last bit of sparring out of their system."

Jaune spotted his rocket locker landing by one of the food tables, and made a sprint for it. Ironwood wasn't fast enough to catch him before he armed himself, but compensated plenty. Pulling his double barreled gun, Jaune lifted his shield, but the general shot his shin instead, spinning him on his axis, feet in the air and face flying to the ground. Before his face went too far however, Ironwood lifted his knee and caught Jaune's head with it, sending him flying back the other way and against the rocket locker. Jaune collected himself quickly, throwing his pummeled face to his right as Ironwoods metal hand pierced the locker door, and backhanded the general with his shield, the pommel of his sword a second behind in the same direction as he pivoted his waist, both blows connecting.

"Well, they're fighting for sure, but that's because Ironwood can be a bit slow sometimes" Ozpin corrected himself.

Now to the left of James, the general lifted his hand cannon, Jaune reacting with haste to redirect the barrel off his body by wrapping his shield arm around it till it was tucked underneath his armpit, and took to kneeing James' ribs. The dangerous hand retracted from the locker and rocketed towards the knight, meeting a slightly raised shield instead but still removing the boy's hold on his gun. Jumping back, Jaune ran some of the food tables between him and Ironwood, the latter simply scooting the obstacles away effortlessly. When only one table remained, Jaune flipped it in the direction of the man, who punched it in half but got caught up in the cloth. Not a second later, Jaune pressed his blade against the ground to create friction, build up power, then like a one handed golf swing, launched Ironwood into the air with a double crescent wave of yellow aura, a technique he learned from Blake. Too heavy to go higher than seven feet in the air, it was still enough for Jaune to do a weaker aura wave attack in a upwards backhand fashion.

"You taught him well" commented Ozpin, impressed.

"You said so yourself Headmaster, this graduating year took to combat very well."

Tumbling away, Ironwood stood up and threw off the table cloth, training his gun back on his opponent. Emptying his chambers, the knight took a very dignified, curled up position that put all of his mass behind his white, scorch marked shield. A ten foot channel was left in the dirt where his feet pushed back against from the force. "Rage much?!" shouted Jaune, rising to a sprint, letting Ironwoods steel hand slide against his angled shield and bringing his sword down on the elbow of the outstretched arm. Jaune managed to get James' elbow to yield a bit, but the general roared as his right hand grabbed the stuck sword by the blade. In Jaune's experience, when someone grabs your weapon, they want to take it from you, and use it against you, so he had learned to master an iron grip to avoid such fighting styles. Less often, someone like Ironwood caught him off guard by grabbing his weapon, then proceeded to dead lift, spin and toss Jaune wholesale by his sword, some twenty feet away. Fortunately for Jaune, his air game had improved, and instead of landing awkwardly and painfully, he remained facing Ironwood and landed on his feet, sliding backwards with a low balanced stance and guard. "You are one beast of a man, Ironwood, I'll give you that!"

"Beast? Try machine you punk!" His grip on his pistol reversed, now only as good as a club or parrying implement as Ironwood could make it. 

"If I had to describe it, I would call them the wind and the mountain..." Ozpin further commented, fascinated.

Glynda gave pause. "Usually, Jaune is the implacable one. But not this time. I'm proud of him." They ignored every other fight, as his was the only one that mattered.

"Seriously dude! I'm trying to have a wedding here! What you're doing is what my dad would describe as a dick move!" His sword came down on Ironwoods left side, the grip of his pistol catching the blade and parrying it down to hip level. James' arm out of the way, Jaune shoved with his right shoulder and staggered Ironwood, freeing him to pull another twisting shield bash and side swipe combo on the man's face.

"You're dad is no doubt my age! And by extension, Glynda's age!" He used his pistol grip to hold back Jaune's elbow from making a return trip, trapping the boy in an awkward cross footing with his back exposed. Ironwoods right elbow reached over the locked sword and shield and hammered Jaune's young cheek. Hitting the ground hard, the knight rolled onto his back, vision blurry.

"Yeah! And guess what! She's now getting married and you're still alone you son of a bitch!" Jaune threw a wild kick upwards and caught James' crotch. To no one's surprise, it hardly fazed the juggernaut. Lifted by his collar up high, Jaune struggled to break free, Ironwood trying to get the point across that resistance was futile. At least, that's what he thought. Jaune head butted James once, garnering little reaction, did it second time, then a third, and on the fourth try, Ironwood flinched. Taking a chance, he jabbed a finger in each eye, the general letting go of him. Dropping his sword and shield, Jaune dashed behind the towering man whom still rubbed at his eyes, and wrapped his right arm underneath Ironwoods robotic arm while grabbing at his wrist with his left. Yanking James' destructive implement behind his head, Jaune started his serious chokehold on him, locking the right arm of James' in the process. So while the older man struggled to throw Jaune off, pull out his arm, or whack him from behind, all that happened was that he used up his air faster.

"Lot of chokeholds today" Ozpin commentated, sipping at a cup of cocoa that Glynda hadn't noticed before.

"Best option when your opponent can outperform you in both damage and durability."

"Sleep, sleep, sleeeeep..." Jaune repeated, feeling the resistance weaken and eventually, altogether, stop. James Ironwood the Atlas general fell to his knees, then collapsed forward unconscious, defeated by underestimating his opponent. Jaune slid off his back and promptly fell down onto his own back, tired and panting, nibbles of pain arriving as adrenaline left him. The all surrounding brawl died down as people congratulated and surrounded the fallen knight.

"No going to sleep yet Jaune, we're not done yet" Glynda promised, kneeling down beside his limp body, alter-man beside her along with everyone else.

"Say the words" Jaune mumbled.

Clearing his throat, "since all who reject this marriage have remained silent- by force-" he faintly nodded in no particular direction, "let this couple today join together, till death do they part, you may kiss the- and he's asleep."

"No worries" Glynda laughed, everyone else too. She knelt down and lifted her veil to meet his lips with hers, legitimizing their marriage together. Digging her arms underneath his body, she lifted him up and carried him bridal style. "Well that settles that, everyone else, enjoy the food!"

Festivities commenced amid the broken chairs and tables, some of the food that was untouched soon after was devoured near instantly. Glynda walked off with Jaune, close enough to what they were supposed to do, Ruby trailing behind with his sword and shield, Crocea Mors. 

"Ms. Rose, you can just lay his stuff on his belly" the witch told her, the brisk walk unfettered by his weight. 

Ruby's whole frame lowered with her sigh, sadness taking reign upon her face. "Yes, professor, but... this could be the last time I see you and Jaune. It wouldn't hurt to let me see you guys off, would it?"

"Silly girl" she confided sweetly, "you can visit me any time. As for him, I have the feeling that your two teams will all be seeing each other more often than you think." The front doors to Beacon were left open for them, making it a fair bit easier to enter.

Her small hand scratched behind her ear. "You mean...?"

"Missions, yes. One way or another, Huntsmen and Huntresses who form bonds with others of their kinds find that should they desire to reunite with them, fate inexplicably crosses their paths together. Or you could say, it's a small world Ruby, and you will run into each other."

"I guess it makes- no, it does make sense, I was just worrying really. Hearing that..." Ruby slapped her own cheeks, "I'm babbling, here," she put the sheathed sword on Jaune's belly like Glynda instructed, "you two go consummate your marriage, whatever that means." She shrugged. "See ya you two!" Her red cloak whipped around her as she flew away, leaving the bride giggling by herself and decorated with red rose petals.

"As odd as that girl can be, she is just precious." The witch continued walking, the sound of her heels clipping on the floor echoing like the seconds hand of a clock. Shadows of sunlight disappeared as shadows of moonlight took over, but Glynda found the darkness gave her a safe place to relax from the stress of appearances. With no one around, she whispered to herself. "We did it Jaune. We're married. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives... it's nice, knowing that in a way, we've won..." A look down her husband's face. She could barely make out the contours of his face. "I need to remember to tell our children how you were knocked out for a good portion of your wedding day... honestly..." She came to some stairs, but found she had more than enough strength to deftly run them both up the floors. "Ironwood didn't see that coming I imagine. I will not lie, I will brag about how you beat the headmaster for Atlas's top combat academy for years to come... heh heh..." A long hallway. "Did I leave my riding crop in my room? Or maybe my locker? Shoot."

"It's been a busy week, don't beat yourself up honey" Jaune mumbled slowly.

"Hmm, you must be loopy. You never use words like 'honey'."

One eye opened before the other, then both flicked over to see Glynda's own windows to the soul gazing back at him. "You're right. It won't happen again."

"Oh, it okay sugar." She made sure to make it sound as motherly as possible.

A pause. "Now let's not play this game... butter."

"Butter?" she questioned.

"Yeah, honey, sugar, butter, all sweeteners- ah, wait, I should've said sweetie, that would've worked better."

She shook her head, insisting "no no wait there, butter works better because sweetie is a umbrella word if you think about it. So, sugar, honey, butter, uh..."

"Better- I mean, butter... ugh, I can't think..."

"You've had a busy week" she echoed, "don't beat yourself up."

"Creamy."

"What?"

"Like, whipped cream, or, dipping cream you know? Actually, that's too close to butter." 

"Oh."

"Oh. Oh hey! Your mind went somewhere else, didn't it?" he smiled, pointing a accusatory finger at her.

She gave him a savvy look. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to have to service my lady" Jaune said rapidly, still embarrassed to say such things.

Glynda might've blushed, but instead had to laugh. "Well, we've got Ruby's go ahead to consummate our marriage, so..."

"What?" he almost shouted, not believing his ears.

"She doesn't know what it means."

"Oh, consummate, I get it. We should get her one of those word a day calendars, I think she would take to it pretty well."

Glynda finally reached the base of the stairwell to her, and now Jaune's, room. "First things first, we should get some ointment on you."

"Okay, so" he started, tone changing from fun to angrily excited, "I'm tough, I can take a beating, I'm strong, okay, right? He didn't even get that many hits on me but holy fuck! Ironwood hits like a fucking train! I'd fight Yang ten times before I'd fight him again."

"Don't let her hear you saying that, she might just take you up on that." The familiar door to her familiar home and familiar darkness opened with a sigh of relief. 

She left the lights off, turning on only the lamp in her bedroom where she laid Jaune gently down on the bed. Telling him to strip, Glynda traveled to her medicine cabinet in her kitchen to grab various items. Throwing her heels off on the way back, she sat off the side of the bed and leaned in to examine Jaune's mostly naked body. A bruise on his shin, redness in his cheek and neck, and a gash hidden underneath his bangs. 

"Hmm" she postured. "Here, it's going to be cold." Anti-swelling salve squirted from a small bottle onto his neck by her hand.

"Ah!" he shook, still startled by its sudden coolness.

"Told you" she smiled. "Wait, before it heals..." Remembering his quick healing factor, the witch grabbed the dropper glass of iodine, and squeezed half a dropper full onto his forehead cut, a small brown trickle running into his hairline.

"That tickles."

"There, now that that's done..." More salve found itself on his body, and her hands began working the solution into his skin from neck to belly, seeing as his whole body probably suffered a little. "This is mostly just to make you feel better" she explained, "I know within a few minutes you'll be fine, but no need to make you suffer."

"Thank you" his voice trickled, eyes hazy with sleep.

Noticing this, Glynda swung her legs around the bed so that she could straddle him, reaching down with both hands to massage his chest. Trying her best to sound sultry, she teased "now now old man, you can't just go to sleep on me."

Jaune snuggled his head into the pillows, rebelliously shutting his eyelids as he said like a kid "no!"

"Oh? You wanna play? I'll play..."

And play she did. Palms rubbed the entirety of the knight's muscle toned chest, fingers tracing around the edges and dark lines, attention migrating south every few moments only to tease it's way back up. She was going to make Jaune crazy, and she knew how. Leaning forward, she nibbled at his collar bone, one hand supporting herself against his pecks while the other grabbed handfuls of hair behind his head, fingernails lightly itching spots that felt like they needed to be oh so desperately itched. Her mouth moved down to plant numerous kisses on his slicked chest while her supporting hand re-ran it's teasing motions down to the elastic band of his underwear, peeking a finger or two underneath to feel the soft skin above his member, then trailing back up to tickle his chin.  
Having her fun and feeling his own excitement grow, she slid back, her heavy breast, still covered in soft fabrics, dragging along as she went so that Jaune could feel them shape to his body. Throwing her veil head piece off and away, she removed her stockings too from underneath her layered dress skirt. Leaning forward again, kisses were planted down his abs, and she grabbed the back of his hands. Directing him, she carried them up and under her dress, letting his coarse fingers grate against the stiff part of her thighs until they hit the inner portions. She pressed his palms against the soft cushions of her inner thighs, pleased by the look of regretful longing on his face, the struggle to resist jumping up and taking her for his own pleasure obvious in his manually timed breathing. 

"I want you to tell me what you. Are. Going. To. Do" she asserted cutely.

A shudder. "Nope."

"Fine." She continued, not disappointed.

Pulling his hands around, she brought his fingers to the hemline of her own undergarments, tucking his into her's and tugging, then pulling them out and pushing them up to feel her belly. Then bringing them down to dive deeper, down warmer, then pushing them higher, bunching her dress in the process, until his fingers slid underneath the bottom of her bra. Each time she went, she let him in a little farther, until finally, she held his one hand atop her dominant hand, and danced in her secret place. Once his hand remained there on it's own, she used her free hand to peel back his underwear and grip his fifth limb. The knight's body went as stiff as his erection, and Glynda could feel his pulse pound through one of his certain veins.  
She pleasured the both of them, focusing more on herself however, though that was the plan. There were no moans or groans on her part, just stubborn 'hngs' as she played just as 'hard to get' as Jaune was. It was all in the tease, so she kept her vocals to a minimum. Once her one hand was wetted sufficiently, she switched their roles, the warm fluid wetting Jaune along with his appetite.  
Feeling cruel, she scooted forward, her soaked undergarments rubbing Jaune's member while her hand ran faster against it. She took the hand for him and brought it down her cleavage and cupped his hand around her breasts while she pleasured herself wildly. Chest heaving, she climaxed soon after, face flushed. Falling onto him so her mouth landed beside his ear, she spoke again.

"I want you to finish inside." A devilish grin blew up across her face when she saw his eyes flare open and stare at her. "So tell me, what are you going to do? Say it" she dared, blissful in her toying.

Jaune flipped her over, leaned into her, put his forehead, now healed, to hers and growled "I want to ruin you."

She gasped sharply, attacking his lips with her own, tongues wrapping around each other, one hand cupping his head while the other slid her bra and dress top down to let her assets fall out and bounce. He, however, took to ripping off her lacy panties, mind red with lust. The moment he had a chance, he moved the skirt out of the way and pushed himself into her, a surge of warmth and pressure enveloping them both, Glynda giving a shout of intense, sensitive joy. Pinning her legs together to further the pressure they both felt, he held them at the knees against the bed, turning Glynda on her side while he motioned backwards and forwards all the while gnawing on her earlobe. This time, she moaned and groaned very loudly, louder than Jaune's fast breathing, knuckles white as she grabbed at the rumpled betsheet covers. Breasts wobbling, hair sprawling, skin slapping against each other, she amazed herself when a short, unabashed scream left her throat. Giving no warning, Jaune let himself out into her, a new warmth filling her as their tempo slowed down but did not stop.

"That's right, the last time we did it was over two weeks ago" she panted raggedly.

"Yeah" he agreed, breaths equally heavy.

"You've been saving up."

"We're not done yet."

Lifting her up off the bed with a child like chirp from her, he planted her back against the clear space of wall beside the archway into the living room, supporting the rest of her weight by clenching her full butt cheeks. Suckling at her mounds of pale flesh that rested on a crumpled bra, he gave himself a moment to return to top vigor. Glynda took in the moment and simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting herself be devoured by her lover because of the efforts she put in to make it happen, and to make this night special. Eventually, Jaune revamped his efforts, letting her down onto his flesh, her legs wrapping around him too, and tightly. Forgetting anything resembling 'gentleness', he slammed against her, the wall crying sounds of lacking integrity as both warriors tested its strength against their fury. She bounced up and down, only slowing him down every now and then to kiss him, to swallow his mouth, before letting him take over again. Soon, she contorted in ecstasy once again, almost choking out Jaune with her breast as she squeezed into him, toes curling and fingers curling and all.  
Tiring out, Jaune fell back and laid upon the bed, hands releasing and holding her hips while she let herself recover enough to slowly rock on him. Both tired, she let herself lay against him, hips still rocking, and relaxed as his hands traveled the small of her back, gripped her shoulder blades, and lifted away her hair to massage her roots. Propping herself up, Glynda and Jaune stared dreamily into the other's eyes, content and happy. They had found something they had never expected to find, at a place they didn't expect to find it, with a person they didn't expect to share it with. A young man, a devoted professor, and late night training sessions, all came together to grant a new life to two renewed souls. And as Jaune finished a second time, they shared a lazy smile together, collapsing into a half cuddle atop messy covers while both parties let steady breaths return over time to them. Tonight, and every night from now on, they knew exactly who they would wake up to, and there was nothing no one else could say about it.

End Taboo Sparing.

Person A: Oh, now they update! 

Person B: Yeah, what the hell? Too little to late. Screw Whynoteh!

Me: Yeah! Fuck them! They should be quartered and horse whipped I say!

So yeah, sorry for being so delayed in finishing this up, though I said this would be a one shot. It is now officially done, and that nagging feeling I live with everyday has been tampered just a bit. I hope I gave you guys a satisfying finish, if not, it wouldn't be the first time I let someone down, so I can live with that, except not really, because that's bad. Was it bad, was it good, feel free to review or not, I dunno.

**Though, heads up, I am getting back into my writing, so those of you who read my other story, I'd really like to know actually, how was the quality of the fight in my current writing style? If I'm getting back into it, I need to know where I stand on my ability to convey combat; was it too much wording for too little, not easy to follow, not enough, too much, not enough movement, too clean? Tell me, and I'll see what I can do, and plan accordingly.**

Thank you very much for reading Taboo Sparring, and I hope you guys have a wonderful day.


End file.
